Slingshots commonly are used as toys, for recreation, and for hunting. Although slingshots have existed for centuries, the basic design and mechanics have remained constant over time. Quite simply, a traditional slingshot comprises a handle and a pair of arms extending divergently upward from the handle. An elastic band is attached between the arms. Typically, centered on the elastic band is a pouch designed to hold a projectile. After a projectile is placed in the pouch, the pouch is pulled backwards, away from the arms, thereby extending and stretching the elastic band to create potential energy. When the pouch is released, the potential energy of the elastic band is transformed to kinetic energy which is transferred to the projectile through the pouch. The projectile then is thrust forward, out of the pouch, and away from slingshot shooter and toward a desired target.
Various design enhancements have been made over the years in an attempt to improve the functionality and safety of slingshots. For example, such improved slingshot devices include wrist-braces to help stabilize shots, foldable designs to make devices more portable, aiming mechanisms to improve accuracy, multi-band designs to improve band life and increase shot speed, and pulley assemblies to produce maximum projectile velocity with minimum force exertion by the user. Despite the various improvements made to slingshots over the years, there still exists a need for a slingshot which is collapsible and lockable, which has a quick-release band replacement system, and which may include a self-centering, open-pocket pouch and dual-tapered band. The present invention satisfies that need.